hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Contest Quest
'''Contest Quest '''is the seventeen episode of Linguistics Adventure. Plot Boyce and Harold sees the golden arms of the trophy, that can be entered tomorrow, Corps including Paul Decker and Doctor Oswald forces him to enter, as Nathan can sees if there's danger or something bad is going to happen. Mads greets Nathan, as Boyce, Harold and The Corps in the screen watch him, battled against opponents. He trains himself to win, not to have have fun, as Harold and Boyce tried to talk him out of this, as he is serious and wasted no time to win. Harold and Boyce will back him, despite his seriousness. Nathan first battle is against Gregor (Former Boxer, with equipments like Nathan). He nearly lost that fight to Gregor, as he uses his Cybernetics attack to fight against Gregor in a long fight, as he beaten him. He needs 9 wins, to get into the final. Nathan fights against Floyd Callan (A wrestler, with sticks), another hard fight that Nathan manage to beat him, thanks to his father's tactics, years ago. Nathan beaten 8 opponents, with a montage to go into the final, against Callum Caisson (Uses tech gloves, with energy like Nathan) to fight against Nathan. Mads is trying to steal it without entering it, as no one noticed. Boyce found out with Harold, as they go after him. They go in a chase, in the stadium. Boyce and Harold fight against Mads, as he still has the golden fist. Nathan defeated Callum Caisson, who fend off his punches and many attacks to win the golden fist, as Mads has it. Nathan defeated Mads too, as Harold and Boyce pointed out that Nathan is on fire today. Nathan got the golden fist, as everyone in the Corps including Samuel is impressed. He hopes that his mother and father is happy about him, as Doctor Underwood is unhappy. Because it put Nathan in a lot of danger and hurt, as he won and knows that he can take everything that stands in his way. Doctor Underwood is happy at the end that Nathan done well, as it is a test to prove that he can take on Chandler. Episode Moments * Nathan won the Golden Arms Of The Trophy * Boyce and Harold defeated Mads, as he try to steal the Golden Arms Characters * Nathan Underwood * Boyce Frost * Harold Fox * Corps * Doctor Caitlyn Underwood * Crowds * Callum Caisson * Paul Decker * Doctor Shelly Oswald * Gregor * Floyd Callan Villain * Mads Links Trivia * Nathan watches the Golden Fist tournament since he is 5, Doctor Underwood knows it was dangerous for his age * Boyce and Harold sees Nathan serious in mission, but he has banter * Corps sometimes watches, Nathan at times, to see if he succeed or fails Naming And Translations See Also Category:Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Season One Episodes Category:Written By Guillermo Del Toro Category:Directed By Jamie Thomason